Little Wish
thumb|300px|Litle Wish - Aoki Lapis Little Wish Es una Cancion Original Vocaloid. Intérprete: Aoki Lapis Música y Letra: Miumiu *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra *Traducción por Clare Hisain Kanji= まだ震えてる頼りない声　ささやくように君に呼びかけるよ 初めての恋　ただ嬉しくて　小さな願い　今解き放つよ 目を閉じたら　溢れ出した　途切れることのないメロディ 蒼い風が　運んできた　色あせないイマージュ この瞬間（とき）を　照らすように　想いを歌うよ 君のそばで　いつの日にも　笑っていられるように I wish to be with you, now and forever 二人を描くこの物語　きっとここからすべてが始まるの 五線譜の上かけめぐるように　並べた音が行き先を告げるよ ふと感じた　懐かしさは　いつかの夢でみたデジャブ 蒼い時を　 彩るように　包み込んだリバーブ 優しくて　儚くて　想いが響くよ この世界で　たった一つ　この手に触れる奇跡 I want to sing for you, now and forever 蒼い風が　運んできた　色あせないイマージュ この瞬間（とき）を　照らすように　想いを歌うよ 君のそばで　いつの日にも　笑っていられるように I wish to be with you, now and forever I want to sing for you, now and forever |-| Romaji= Mada furue teru tayorinai koe sasayaku yō ni kimi ni yobikakeru yo Hajimete no koi tada ureshikute Chīsana negai ima tokihanatsu yo Me o tojitara afure dashita Togireru koto no nai merodi Aoi kaze ga hakonde kita iroasenai imāju Kono shunkan (Toki) o terasu yō ni omoi o utau yo Kiminosobade itsu no hi ni mo waratte i rareru yō ni I wish to be with you, now and forever Futari o kaku kono monogatari Kitto koko kara subete ga hajimaru no Gosenfu no ue kakemeguru yō ni Narabeta oto ga ikisaki o tsugeru yo Futo kanjita natsukashisa wa Itsuka no yume de mita dejabu Aoitoki o irodoru yō ni tsutsumikonda ribābu Yasashikute hakanakute omoi ga hibiku yo Kono sekai de tatta hitotsu kono-te ni fureru kiseki I want to sing fō you, now ando forever Aoi kaze ga hakonde kita iroasenai imāju Kono shunkan (Toki) o terasu yō ni omoi o utau yo Kiminosobade itsu no hi ni mo waratte i rareru yō ni I wish to be u~izu you, now ando forever I want to sing fō you, now ando forever |-| Español= No puedo confiar aun en esa voz temblorosa Te digo con un susurro En el primer amor, eres feliz Un pequeño deseo, ahora tiene la solución Si cierras los ojos que estaban inundados Con la melodía ininterrumpida El viento azul ah traído la imagen que no se desvanece En este momento estoy cantando para iluminar tus sentimientos Hasta tu lugar para que también sonrías todos los días Quiero estar contigo, ahora y por siempre Dos personas para elaborar esta historia Seguramente todo comienza desde aquí La partitura musical, solamente por encima de la medida Suena del otro lado le digo al destino De repente sentí la nostalgia en mi Algún día, en el sueño, visto en un Deja Vu Cuando el azul se halla saturado, reverberación que envuelve Tengo sentimientos fugaces, sonidos suaves Solo una mano necesito para tocar el milagro en este mundo Quiero cantar para ti, ahora y por siempre El viento azul ah traído la imagen que no se desvanece En este momento estoy cantando para iluminar tus sentimientos Hasta tu lugar para que también sonrías todos los días Quiero estar contigo, ahora y por siempre Quiero cantar para ti, ahora y por siempre Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Aoki Lapis Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011